


Jane:  Nobody of Auradon

by FlatFox



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audrey & Ben Friendship (Disney: Descendants), Auradon Prep (Disney), Bullying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Popularity, School, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatFox/pseuds/FlatFox
Summary: Who even is Jane?  Does anyone know?  Does anyone even care?





	Jane:  Nobody of Auradon

It was difficult to share a room with Audrey. 

Audrey was THE most perfect princess. She was beautiful. She was dating Ben. 

Not to mention she was the leader of the cheerleading squad. And she was ever so popular. 

Jane only heard the lecture fifteen times a day. How hard it was being popular and preparing to be queen and having to look beautiful all the time. 

Well, in Jane’s opinion, it was a lot harder being ugly. 

Lying on her bed on her stomach, she sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tried, once again, to focus on her science homework. 

Audrey, being the very considerate person she was, was sitting on her own bed, talking to Ben on the phone. Very loudly. And she was laughing. A lot. And very loudly. Why Audrey couldn't just talk to Ben in person was beyond her. They were in the same school, for goodness sake. 

Unable to concentrate, Jane’s thoughts wandered. Four of the villain kids were coming to the school tomorrow. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She had no idea why this was a good idea. The kids had been raised by villains. Weren’t they going to be evil, too? She could see why Ben wanted to bring them over, though. 

Jane was startled out of her thoughts by Audrey crooning into the phone, “Bye, Benny-Bo!!! I love you so much!!” 

Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Well that was exciting,” Audrey exclaimed, setting her pink phone down on her bedside table. “But it’s so hard being the future queen.” She pouted slightly, trying to look sad and pitiful. 

Jane nearly rolled her eyes again. Audrey brought up being future queen at literally every opportunity she could. And sometimes when there wasn’t an opportunity, she did it anyway. “Shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” she asked before Audrey could say anything else. 

“Oh, but I need to make myself look perfect for tonight! I’m going on a date with Ben and I must look absolutely stunning. I do have to keep him interested in me, you know.” She paused and looked at Jane for a moment. “You know, I feel really bad for you,” she began sweetly.” You’re so unpopular and ugly. If I were you, why, I’d probably kill myself.” She shrugged. “Good thing I’m not you!” Grabbing her makeup bag off her dresser, she gracefully glided into the bathroom. 

Jane facechplanted into her bed when the bathroom door shut behind Audrey, the hurt twisting around her heart. Why can’t I be pretty and popular, she thought miserably. Everyone hates me. 

Her phone’s text alert sounded. Jane scrambled for her phone. It wasn’t often she got a message, compared to Audrey. 

The text was from Lonnie. “Hey, I’m feeling kinda down. Wanna make cookies?”

“Sure. Meet in the kitchen rn?” she replied quickly, rolling off her bed. 

The reply was just as quick. “Yeah.”

Jane sent a smiley face in return as she slid on her shoes, pausing briefly as Audrey’s phone fell off her bedside table from vibrating one too many times. She sighed, and picked it up, setting it carefully back in its place. The wallpaper on Audrey’s phone was almost never visible due to the enormous amount of notifications Audrey received. Today was no different. Only the top half of her and Ben’s heads were visible in the picture. 

Jane frowned slightly in annoyance and headed for the door, opening it and slipping out quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> This is not the end of the story... I've never published on here before and I don't know how to make it say this story is unfinished. Sorry :/


End file.
